flyfffandomcom-20200222-history
Guild siege
Flyff Guild Siege by MAFIA There are two forms of guild-oriented wars in the game. One of them is the Guild Siege. Guild Siege is a server-wide event that occurs every Saturday at 12:00PM PST. To determine which guilds will have a chance to prove their prowess, a bidding system is utilized. Each guild places a bid to be in the top 8. The guilds eligible in the top 8 will be able to fight amongst themselves. The winner of the Guild Siege obtains fame and fortune: each member of the top three winning guilds will receive Red Chips; a sort of currency that is used to purchase Level 120 Green sets. The winning guild's members will also have a special crown icon to the left of their names. In addition to that, the MVP (Most Valuable Player); which is the sieger that scores the most points, will have a special medal icon appended to their name. There are certain qualifications for a guild to be able to participate in the Saturday Guild Siege. Be sure these rules are abided by or your guild will not be eligible. Below is a guide on how to apply for the Saturday Guild Siege, including an explanation of the basic interface. Guild Siege Basics *Guild Siege is held once a week on Saturday at 12:15 PM PST (UTC/GMT -8). *Only 8 Guilds will be allowed to participate. *Only 5 members from any guild will be allowed in the arena at one time. *Each player is allocated 6 lives. *Fighting style is team battle where anything goes. *The entering Guild has to be level 20. *There have to be 3 Guilds participating or the previous winning Guild wins by default. *Participating members have to be level 30+ *Spectators have to be level 15+ and have to have a Job. *A guild's Guild Siege Team may consist of min. 2 members and max. 10 members. *Spectators are not able to talk to participants and vice versa. *Each guild must set a Defender and a Leader before the Team Line Up time is over. *Any Cash Shop item can be used with exception to: CS Boards, Teleport devices. Guild Siege Requirements *Minimum guild level: 20 *Minimum entrance bid: 100,000,000 Penya *Maximum number of participants per guild: 10 *Minimum number of participating guilds: 3 Guild Time and Preparation The Guild Siege system follows a stringent time line. If siegers fail to be punctual, they will fail to make it to the Guild Siege. Scoring System During the Guild Siege, players will be awarded points for their kills. Different amounts of points are rewarded when certain prerequisites are met. These awarded points are called Grade Points. They are the total of Points given out for killing a person. The number may vary depending on the opponent's status. Grade Points will be added to the total guild score. Guild Siege Registration To apply for the Guild Siege, click Siege Manager Frankie] who is at Flaris|North Flarine and select Apply You should see a new window come up that says To Apply For The Guild War. *The Total Number of Applicants - This signifies how much penya has been donated by every guild that is participating. *The Current Applicant - This signifies how much you are bidding. Enter any amount of your choice (a minimum bid of 100,000,000 penya is required). *Apply - This will submit your bid. Guild Bidding Before placing a bid amount, check the status window to see the guilds signed up and the highest bid. However, there is no point in overbidding, because you only need to be in the top 8 to be eligible. Checking the list regularly is a good habit, as it helps keep track of whether or not your guild is in the eligible top 8. The refresh button shows any new changes made in the list of guilds eligible. *The Time Left - Time left before bidding ends. *The Total Number of Applicants - This signifies how much penya has been donated by every guild that is participating. *Apply - Make another bid to add to your current bid. *Refresh - This will refresh the list with new up-to-date info. Guild Siege Lineup Once a guild qualifies for the Guild Siege, the lineup can be created. Each guild is allowed a minimum of 1 and a maximum of 10 participants. Every member that is placed in the lineup must be in Server 1 of the cluster to be officially added by the system. The lineup window can be accessed by clicking the Siege Manager Frankie NPC and then clicking Entry. Below is an example of the lineup window. #Members that are currently online. #Members that are selected to be in the lineup. #Sets your lineup. #Resets your lineup. #Chooses the Defender. A Defender is a player selected in every participating guild that has a crucial role. If a Defender is killed by an opposing guild, the player gains +1 extra points. A D will appear next to the Defender's name in the lineup window when assigned. The Defender's guild name will also be in purple during the Guild Siege. #Closes the window. #Moves players to and fro from the two lists. #Moves players vertically in the lineup. After the lineup is finalized, players can disconnect from Server 1 and switch. They will not be booted from the lineup. However, if any changes are made to the lineup whilst they are not in Server 1, they will then be kicked off and have to be re-added again. Line-Up Upon finishing the lineup, a list of participating members will appear on the top left of the screen. #Guild name. #The order in which players will enter the siege arena. #Guild members' names. #The guild Defender. #Number of lives of each player. #Players' health bar.